steady
by 59katie
Summary: Walker and Alex undergo a change in their relationship. After a incident at Ranger headquarters between Walker and Alex Trivette decides to set up blind dates for his two friends.


Steady

by

Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex had just finished putting her facial cream mask on when her doorbell rang. Not taking the time to clean it off she answered the door to find Walker, Trivette and C. D. standing there bearing birthday presents. Walker pulled Alex to him intending to give her a kiss on the cheek but she moved her face and smeared the facial mask over his beard. The four of them then entered her apartment where Trivette and C.D. took a seat while Alex told them " Give me a minute to clean myself up." C.D. replied " Take all the time you need Alex. I'll just put on some coffee for us while we're waiting." Alex nodded okay and went into her bathroom where she quickly cleaned off the facial mask then removed her robe.

Back in the living room Trivette was teasing his partner " Hey Walker since when have you've taken to using women's beauty products? Although that green facial mask might do something about those wrinkles you're starting to develop around your eyes. You should rub some of it into those wrinkles to see if it helps." Walker glared at Trivette then without thinking about what he was doing went into Alex's bedroom without knocking. A naked Alex was standing by her dresser and was unaware that Walker had entered her bedroom. Walker quickly spun around to leave her bedroom but in his haste ran into the door jam where he managed to hit his head. Alex hearing the thud turned around to see Walker standing there. Alex quickly grabbed a sheet off of the bed and covered herself up while demanding of Walker " What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock?"

Walker muttered something and left Alex's bedroom. Alex then went and made sure that the door was locked before she got dressed. Back in the living room Trivette asked Walker " Is Alex dressed yet? Because we need to get this birthday party started some time this year. I want to get back to C.D.'s while the pretty ladies are still there." Walker answered " Why don't you go and tell her that Trivette?"

Trivette said " This surprise birthday party was your idea. Not mine. So you go and ask Alex if she is dressed yet." C.D. who had come into the living room from the kitchen vetoed that idea by stating " Jimmie today is Alex's birthday and she should have all the time she needs to get ready. We can just sit here and wait until Alex is done getting dressed. Okay?"

Trivette reluctantly answered " Okay. I guess. But she's better not take all night is all I have to say." Alex came out of her bedroom to ask " Who had better not take all night Jimmie?" Trivette answered " I want to get to C.D.'s before all the pretty ladies leave is all." Alex smiled then told Walker " The bathroom is free. There's some facial mask cleanser on the vanity in my bedroom. Just use a little bit of it and some tissue and that mask will come right off." Walker nodded okay and went into Alex's bathroom to remove the green facial mask.

Alex sat down on the couch and questioned the other two " So where's the cake and ice cream? You guys did bring some. Ddn't you?" C.D. replied " Well honey since this surprise party was Cordell's idea we decided that he was in charge of the cake and ice cream. But since he doesn't have his truck right now Cordell didn't get to a store to buy some. Don't you have any ice cream in your freezer? We can at least have that."

" Yes C.D., I have some ice cream in my freezer but since this was all Walker's idea he is going to be the one serving it and he's also going to be the doing the dishes later, by himself. And since you two were his partners in this particular crime you both get to tell him exactly that." Alex said.

Walker returned from the bathroom and sat on the couch besides Alex. C.D. then told him " Cordell the birthday girl here has decided that you get to serve us our ice cream." Alex interjected " You forgot the part about Walker doing the dishes later C.D." Before he could say anything Trivette happily said " Yeah partner you have to clean each and every dish after C.D. and I leave."

" And how am I getting back to my ranch tonight? I rode here with the two of you." Walker asked. Alex quickly answered " I'll lend you my car. You can bring it back in the morning and I'll drive you back out to your ranch." Walker nodded okay then headed to the kitchen to get the ice cream ready. Alex followed him in and showed him where everything was at.

After they had eaten their ice cream Alex was given her birthday presents from C.D. and Trivette. Alex unwrappped her presents from the two men then thanked them both by giving them each a kiss on the cheek. She then went and sat back down on the couch next to Walker as she asked him " What no present from you cowboy?" Walker answered " It was in my truck when it was blown up. I'll get you another one tomorrow."

" That's okay. It's the thought that counts." Alex said then changed the subject. Later on Trivette decided that he was going to stay and watch Walker do Alex's dishes but she asked him " Jimmie didn't you say that you wanted to get back to C.D.'s in time to charm a pretty lady?"

Trivette replied " Come on C.D., lets go." C.D. got up from the chair he was sitting on while saying " Hold your horses. I'm coming." After they left Alex noticed that Walker was staring at her so she asked him " What's on your mind?"

Walker answered " I'm wondering about wether or not you'll let me give you another birthday kiss." Without waiting for an answer Walker pulled Alex to him and kissed her soundly. After the kiss was over with Walker started to head to the kitchen to do the dishes but Alex pulled him back to her and kissed him. Walker wrapped his arms around Alex and deepened the kiss.

When they were done and laying on Alex's living room floor Walker turned away from Alex as he told her " I'm sorry Alex." Alex questioned him " What are you sorry about?" Gathering his clothes Walker answered " What I just did to you. It was wrong for me to do that to you."

Getting up Alex grabbed her clothes and held them to her chest as she asked him " Are you saying that you're sorry that you had sex with me?" Walker didn't respond to that so Alex told him " I thought we were making love but I guess that I was wrong about that. You know just like I was wrong about us making love during that white water rafting trip I took you on. It was just sex to you then and so was what we just did. After you're dressed show yourself out because I will not have a man in my apartment who's ashamed of having been with me." Alex went into her bedroom slamming the door shut. Walker got dressed then went to Alex's bedroom door where he paused for a minute. As he was standing there Walker heard the sound of Alex crying. Unable to just stand there while she was crying Walker entered Alex's bedroom and attempted to console her by hugging her. Alex shoved Walker away then told him " Don't bother acting like you care about me or what I feel for you. You just made it perfectly clear to me that you regret having sex with me. Well let me tell you something Cordell John Walker I wasn't having sex with you. I was making love with you and if you can't handle the fact that I care very deeply about you that's your problem not mine. I have no intention of ever being with you again sexually either. Got that?"

" I got that. " Walker answered then pulled Alex into a kiss. She broke it off and asked him " I thought that I just told you that I wasn't interested in having sex with you?"

" I'm not interested in sex. I...uhm... well I want us to...you know." Walker replied while turning a little red. Alex sighed then asked him " Are you trying to tell me that you agree that we made love before and that you want us to make love again?" Walker nodded yes so Alex questioned him further " Let me get this straight. You want to make love with me but you won't say that you want to make love with me? What am I am supposed to do with you when you can't even bother to say that you care for me?"

" I care for you Alex. More than you'll ever know." Walker stated as he pulled her close again. Alex moved away and told him " Before we go any further with this. Walker I will not share you with another woman. I do not believe in going out with more than one man at a time and I expect that man to be the same way with me. If that's going to be a problem for you... well leave now."

" It's not a problem for me Alex because you're the only woman that I'm interested in. What are you interested in?" Walker answered and Alex quickly assured him " I am not interested in any man besides you. I want to be with you and only you. Now that's settled I believe that you owe me a birthday present. Now where is it?"

" It's right here lady of mine." Walker replied then pulled her close again. When they were done and resting in each other's arms Alex said " Cowboy that was one hell of a birthday present." Walker simply smiled and drew the covers up over them. Alex kissed him on the chest then drifted off to sleep. Walker kissed her on the head then drifted off to sleep himself.

Chapter Two

Early the next morning Alex awoke in Walker's arms and thinking that he was still asleep said " I love you Walker." Then she quietly got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. Walker opened his eyes after Alex left the bedroom and got out of her bed. He then got his clothes and got dressed. When Alex returned to her bedroom she was surprised to find that Walker was no longer there. After throwing some clothes on Alex left the bedroom looking for him and found him in the kitchen. Walker was standing by the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Without a word he handed Alex the cup. After taking a sip of the coffee she asked him " When did you wake up?" Walker answered " A little while ago. Why?"

" No reason." Alex answered then changed the subject " How about I make us some breakfast?" Walker said " That's fine by me. While you're doing that can I use your shower?" Alex teased " You sure can. That is if you don't mind smelling like lillacs. I only use soap and shampoo that smells like lillacs." Walker kissed her on the cheek and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Alex sighed to herself because she now knew that Walker had heard her tell him that she loved him and that he wasn't going to comment on it. Alex then decided that it didn't matter if Walker told her that he loved her because she loved him and she was sure that in time Walker would admit that he loved her.

While they were eating they discussed how long Walker would need to use Alex's car. After Walker said that he would need it most of the day Alex told him that was okay because she had planned to spend the day at home anyway. When they were done eating Walker left Alex's apartment. Alex then sat down at her desk and composed a note to Dalton Reed in which she told him that she loved Walker and was willing to wait the rest of her life for Walker if she had to. As she was putting the letter into her mailbox for the mailman to pick up Alex muttered to herself ' Hopefully last night was just the start of things for you and that mule headed cowboy.'

Walker returned to her apartment that afternoon and after Alex let him in he handed her a set of keys as he told her " Alex these are the keys to my place. I want you to have them so that you can let yourself in there whenever you want to." Alex took the set of keys from Walker then got a set of keys from her desk drawer and asked Walker as she held them out to him " If I give you a set of keys to here you aren't going refuse them? Are you cowboy?"

Walker took the keys pocketed them then he said " Would you be interested in coming with me while I arrange to get another truck? When we're done doing that we can stop and have dinner at C.D.'s." Alex replied " I'd like to come with you even though both you and I know that you'll end up getting the exact same truck again. But cowboy I expect you to buy me dinner for me loaning you my car all day."

As they were eating dinner at C.D.'s both he and Trivette came over to the booth and Trivette teasingly asked " So Alex did Walker give you a proper birthday kiss after C.D. and I left your place last night?" Walker glared at his partner so Alex answered " A lady never kisses and tells and neither does a gentleman."

Trivette then questioned Walker " Well Walker since you're no gentleman you can answer me on wether or not you and Alex shared a proper birthday kiss. So did you?" Walker didn't answer so Alex said " I guess that you could say.." Walker cut her off by all but growling at Trivette " Enough Trivette. Don't you have anything better to talk about?" Trivette took the hint and got up from the booth as did C.D.

Alex turned to Walker and asked him " Darling what's the matter?" Walker replied " Alex please don't."

" Please don't what? Call you darling? If you have a problem with me showing my affection for you please tell me right now. As a matter of fact why don't you just admit that you're ashamed of giving into your feelings for once in your life?" An upset Alex questioned Walker who told her " I will never be ashamed of my feelings for you Alex but here is not the place for us to talk about this."

" Your place or mine?" Alex quickly asked him. Walker just as quickly answered " My place. If that's okay with you?" Alex agreed that was okay with her. After they were done eating they left C.D.'s.

As soon as they entered Walker's house he tried to pull Alex into a kiss but she avoided it then said " Walker we really do need to talk about a few things." Walker nodded okay and they went and sat on the couch. Alex started the conversation " Okay from the way you acted at C.D.'s you don't want anyone to know that our relationship has changed and that we're now lovers. I know that you're a very private person so I guess that I can handle not letting people know that we're now lovers. That is just so long as you haven't changed your mind about us being together. Have you?"

" No Alex I haven't. Alex I will promise you one thing and that is that someday I will tell you just how much you mean to me. Until then why don't we just see what happens?" Walker answered Alex who asked him " You heard what I told you this morning when I thought you were sleeping. Didn't you? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to but I think that you should know that is the way that I feel about you Cordell Walker. That's not going to change no matter what happens in the future."

" I know that Alexandra. Uhm...what kind do you uhm..like? I picked up several different kinds." Walker responded while starting to redden. Having no idea what he was talking about Alex questioned him " What kind of what do I like?"

Walker mumbled " Condoms. I'm not ready to be a father." After geting over the shock of Walker asking her about condoms Alex answered " I'm on the pill and before you ask I've been on them ever since that white water rafting trip I took you on. Once we came back from it I got on them because I wasn't about to get pregnant accidently and force you to marry me because of it. I haven't been with anybody but you since that trip. Also just like you I am not quite ready to be a parent yet. Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Walker just pulled Alex to him and started kissing her. Alex backed away a little bit as she said " There's one more thing I want to discuss with you. Walker I don't believe in having sexual relationships of any kind while I'm having my monthly. Also you need to know that I will never ever perform oral sex on you. What about you? Is there anything that you don't believe in doing?"

" No." Walker answered then pulled Alex to him again. When they were done Alex suggested " How about we go upstairs to your bedroom? This floor is a little hard." Walker picked Alex up and carried her to his bed.

Several weeks later Walker went to Alex's office early one friday evening to see if she would be interested in eating with him at C.D.'s but she turned him down. Walker then asked her " How about you come out to the ranch for the weekend?" Alex replied " Not this weekend. Sorry."

" Why not? Weren't you saying the other day that you really wanted to take a ride on your horse? You can do that this weekend too. That is if you have any energy left later." Walker said causing Alex to tell him " Look I thought you understood the fact that I do not believe in engaging in sexual activities of any kind during my monthly?"

" That's good that you're having your...you know." Walker replied which made Alex mad at him and she questioned him " You think that it's good that I having my monthly? What's the matter with you? In case you're interested the cramps that I'm having are killing my lower back. I look and feel like something the cat dragged in. But what do you care. You just said that is was a good thing I'm having my monthly and since you're always right who am I to tell you otherwise?"

" I didn't mean it like that Alex. I told you that I wasn't ready to be a father and this means that I'm not going to become one accidently." Walker said to Alex who informed him in no uncertain terms " Cordell Walker let me point out something to you and that is you'd be well advised to stop talking right now because you are digging yourself a hole that's going to be hard for you to climb out of. And for your information I have no desire what so ever to trap you into marriage by accidently getting myself pregnant. And furthermore you should consider yourself lucky that I put up with your mule headed behavior. A lot of other women wouldn't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home where I can soak in a hot tub and try to forget we had this conversation."

Chapter Three

Walker left Alex's office. After he left Alex locked up and headed home where she promptly undressed and slipped into a nice hot bubble bath. After her bubblebath Alex threw on some sweats and headed to her kitchen looking for something good to eat. After finding nothing good in the kitchen Alex went into the living room and picked up her briefcase to look over some of her notes for an upcoming trial.

Walker tried the doorknob to Alex's apartment and when the door opened he entered the apartment. Alex was so engrossed in the notes that she was reading that she didn't noticed that Walker had entered her apartment. When he realized that Alex wasn't aware that he was standing there Walker said to her " Alex how about you take a break from what you're doing?"

Looking up she asked " How did you get in here?" Walker replied " You left your door unlocked. Do you want to eat in here or in the kitchen?"

" I'm not in the mood to cook you anything Walker." Alex said as she began to rub her lower back. Walker told her " I know that Alex. I stopped by C.D.'s and picked up something to eat for the two of us."

" I guess that we should eat in the kitchen so nothing gets spilled on my notes for my upcoming trial." Alex answered Walker as she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Walker followed her with the food. After they had eaten Alex said " That was good. I'll have to thank C.D. for that the next time I see him."

Walker teased her " What about me? Are you going to thank me for bringing it to you?" Alex teased him right back " I guess that you deserve a kiss for bringing me my dinner." Alex leaned towards Walker intending to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and she ended up kissing his lips. After Walker deepened the kiss Alex pulled away as she told him " Please don't."

" Why?" Walker questioned. Alex replied " Please don't kiss me like that when we can't make love. Walker whenever you kiss me like that all I want to do is to...well drag you off to the nearest bed and make love with you. You know that we can't do that tonight."

Walker nodded okay then asked her " Alex why don't you come out to the ranch tonight? We can take a horse ride together tomorrow or whatever else you want to do. If you want to you can even stay overnight." Alex said " Walker I really would like to take a horse ride with you tomorrow but I don't want you to think that I'm leading you on by spending the day at your ranch and then not doing anything with you."

" Alex I would never think that about you. I respect you and I would never ask you to do anything that you don't feel right about doing. I'd like you to spend the rest of the weekend with me. You can sleep in my downstairs guest bedroom tonight and tomorrow night. Okay?" Walker urged Alex who responded " Sounds good to me cowboy. Give me a few minutes to pack a bag then I'll follow you out to the ranch."

When they arrived at Walker's ranch house he placed Alex's bag in the downstairs guest bedroom. Walker then joined Alex in the living room where she asked him " Walker some day in the future will you at least consider admitting to being the man that I'm dating?" He answered her " Alex Cahill will you go steady with me?"

Alex hit him with a pillow from the couch then said " Yes Cordell Walker I will go steady with you." Walker teased her " I'm going steady with the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Alex picked up the pillow again and tossed it at him. Walker caught it then winked at her before going to the kitchen to answer the ringing phone. After he left the room Alex said to herself ' That man is worth the waiting for Alex Cahill.'

Walker returned to the living room and told her " That was Trivette he got a lead on Shamus. I'm going to meet him there. Lock the door after I leave." Alex stood up as she said " Okay but you be careful out there cowboy." Walker winked at her then left the house. After she locked the door Alex went to the kitchen in search of something sweet to eat but found that Walker had very little in the way of food in his house. Alex grabbed a pencil and some paper then wrote out a grocery list. After that was done Alex left the ranch to do the grocery shopping. Returning to the ranch house with the food she put it away then settled on the couch to watch a love story while eating some eclairs.

Walker met up with Trivette who told him " According to my source Shamus is inside right now. My source said that he spends most of his friday nights here getting friendly with the strippers, wether or not they like it. His two main bodyguards are usually in the main lounge while he goes into a back room with one of the strippers. How do you want to play this?" Walker answered " We go in and drag him out."

Trivette replied " And if his bodyguards object?" Walker said " We arrest them." Walker and Trivette then went into the strip club and demanded to know where Shamus was. The bartender pointed to a back room and at the same time a pair of men stood up and went to block Walker and Trivette from entering the back room. Flashing his badge Trivette told them " Texas Rangers step aside." The beefier of the pair sneered " Make me whimpettes." Then he went to grab Walker as his partner went after Trivette. Walker quickly subdued his man and after he had him cuffed helped his partner subdue the other man. Walker and Trivette then went into the back room where they found Shamus standing over a stripper who was bleeding from her mouth and who was pleading for him to stop hitting her. Walker grabbed Shamus spun him around to face the wall then slapped a set of cuffs on him.

Trivette helped the stripper up from the floor as he questioned her " Do you need us to call an ambulance for you? Or do you want us to take you to headquarters so that you file assault charges against Shamus?" She answered " No you got it all wrong. Mr. Shamus didn't hit me. I tripped and fell into the wall, that's why my mouth is bleeding. He was just trying to help me up when you barged in here. Please just leave me alone."

Trivette said " If you say so Miss?" The stripper didn't give Trivette her name, she just scurried out of the room. Shamus then told them " You've got nothing on me. Take these cuffs off right now." Without saying a word Walker took Shamus by his arm and led him out of the back room. Outside of the strip club Walker had Shamus and his two bodyguards placed in separate squad cars for the trip to Ranger headquarters then he got into his truck while Trivette got into his own car.

On the way to Ranger headquarters Walker called Alex up to tell her that he was going to be getting back to the ranch late and that she shouldn't wait up from him. Alex said " Okay. How did it go? Did Shamus resist?" Walker answered " No he didn't but I wished that he had."

" Why is that?" Alex asked him sensing that there was something that Walker wanted to add and he did " He was standing over a stripper who was bleeding from her mouth and who was pleading with him not to hit her anymore. She refused to give us her name and said that she had fallen into the wall and that was why her mouth was bleeding. That Shamus was just trying to help her up when we barged in."

" If you saw him standing over her and heard her pleading with him to stop hitting her that should be enough to at least allow you to hold him for questioning. Also if he refuses to answer your questions about that he can be held as a material witness for seventy two hours in the Pellini case. Didn't you say in your report that you filed with the D.A.'s office that he told a police officer that he witnessed Pellini threatening to kill Hurst shortly before he was found stabbed to death?" Alex said to Walker who replied " Okay I'll see you."

After hanging up Walker's phone Alex went into the kitchen and made Walker a sandwhich and placed it in the fridge. After that she went into the guest bedroom and went to sleep.

At Ranger headquarters Shamus refused to answer any questions and kept asking for a lawyer so Walker and Trivette had him taken to the county jail to be held as a material witness. The bodyguards were booked on interferring with the judicial system but they were released by the night court judge without having to post bail. As they were filling out their paperwork on Shamus and his bodyguards Trivette questioned his partner " Walker don't you think that Alex should start going out on dates? I think that she needs to forget about Dalton coming back for her in a year and find someone worthy of her. I don't think he's good enough for her. What do you think? Should I talk to her about it as a friend?"

" That's her choice to make Trivette not your's." Walker answered then left Ranger headquarters. Walker returned to his ranch house and went into his kitchen for a drink of water. Opening the fridge Walker spotted the sandwhich that Alex had made for him. After he had eaten it Walker went to the guest bedroom door where he slipped it open a crack. Seeing that Alex was sleeping peacefully Walker gently closed the door and headed up the stairs to his bedroom where he removed his clothes and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Alex went into the kitchen where Walker was cooking them breakfast and got herself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table. As they were eating Walker said to her " Trivette said that you were waiting a year for Dalton to come back for you." Alex replied " Not anymore." Walker then said " Thanks for the sandwhich last night."

" You're welcome cowboy but before I ever agree to spend the weekend here again I'm going to make sure that you actually have something to eat here first." Alex informed Walker who defended himself " I was going to go shopping today."

" Yeah sure you were, you hate shopping and the both of us know that. I went out last night and picked up enough food for us. Now since you cooked breakfast I'll do the dishes while you get the horses ready for our ride. Okay?" Alex responded. Walker said that was okay with him.

Alex and Walker then took a nice long horse ride together. After they returned to the barn Walker offered to take care of her horse for her but Alex refused the offer so Walker backed away and let her take care of her own horse. When they were walking back to the house Walker asked her " Alex would you like to go to the reservation with me two weekends from now?"

" I'd love to. Can you tell some more about your childhood there before then? I already met Sam and White Eagle but I'd like to know more about the people who helped turn you into the man that you are." Alex replied so Walker suggested that they stay at the ranch that evening so that he could tell her about his time growing up on the reservation back then.

Chapter Four

The day before the scheduled trip to the reservation Walker and Trivette were in Ranger headquarters when Alex entered it and went over to Walker's desk where she handed him some paperwork as she told him " Ranger Walker I'm here to inform you that the D.A.'s office will not agree to give you an arrest warrant in the Jardaine case." Trivette asked her " Why on earth not?"

Alex answered him " The D.A's office will not be filling charges at this time gentlemen. Also Ranger Walker you need to resubmit your report in the Nedved case. This one is not done right. You have the names of the witnesses in the section that's for the names of the victims." Walker took the paperwork tossed it on his desk and asked her " What difference does that make?"

" Will you just please do it Ranger Walker? The last thing that I need is someone walking because you didn't fill out your paperwork right, yet again. Ranger Trivette as usual your report was done right." Alex responded. Trivette then bragged " See Walker I told you that you were filling it out wrong. But would you listen to me? No you didn't and now you have to do it again. Man I like being right."

Walker tore up the paperwork tossed it in his garbage can then looked through his desk drawers for another report form to fill out. When he didn't find any he looked at Alex who handed him another form and said to him " I brought one with me. Please make sure that it's on my desk first thing in the morning. Now if you gentlemen will excuse I have some paperwork of my own to do."

Walker said " Wait a minute Miss Cahill we need to talk about why you won't give us an arrest warrant in the Jardaine case. We have more than enough evidence on him and you know that. We can prove that he's a book maker. Trivette and I did everything by the book in this case and you also know that. So just give us the warrant so that we can go and arrest him." Alex replied " Ranger Walker there is nothing to discuss. The D.A'.s office will not agree to issue an arrest warrant in the Jardaine case right now." Alex then started to leave Ranger headquarters. Walker got up and followed her saying " You need to give me a reason why you won't give us that arrest warrant A.D. A. Cahill."

She stopped and told him " I just told you Ranger Walker the D.A.'s office is not going to be giving you an arrest warrant at this time. Good day Rangers." Alex then walked away. Walker returned to his desk and filled out his paperwork in the Nedved case while muttering to himself that Alex was the most unreasonable A.D.A. that he had ever met. Hearing that Trivette decided that maybe he should go ahead with his plans to get Alex a blind date and that maybe at the same time he should get Walker one too. That his hopes for Walker and Alex getting together were shot now that Alex had turned Walker down for an arrest warrant that he had really wanted. And to top that off she didn't even have the decency to at least explain why she turned him down to Walker. He could tell by the way Walker was muttering about Alex that his partner was unlikely to get over being mad at her any time soon. Trivette was pulled out of his thoughts when Walker said " There's it's done and if Miss A.D.A. Cahill doesn't like how it's done she can do it her own self. Let's go Trivette."

Getting up Trivette asked his partner " We are we going to?" Walker answered " For a drive." Trivette followed Walker to his truck. As they were driving around they spotted a car jacking by three teenagers so Walker had Trivette call it in. They followed the stolen car and Walker used his truck to stop it. Once the car was stopped Walker ordered the teens out of the car. The driver sneered " Make me." Not wasting time with words Walker reached in the driver's open window and yanked the teenager out of the car before he could react. Trivette looked at the other two who quickly got out of the car and held their hands up.

After they had done the paperwork on the car jacking Trivette offered to take it to the D.A.'s office but Walker said that he would take it himself and turn in the Nedved report at the same time. After turning in the paperwork on the car jacking with the clerk at the D.A.'s office Walker went to Alex's office where her secretary told him " D.A. Clark is in there right now Ranger Walker. Miss Cahill will be free in a few minutes."

Walker sat down and waited. A few minutes later a man left Alex's private office followed by her. He was telling her " You might have gotten away with letting your Ranger pals turn in sloppy paperwork before Miss Cahill but you can rest assured that I will not let you or them get away with it again as long as you work for me. Do you understand me?"

" Yes District Attorney Clark. I understand you and it won't happen again." Alex answered her boss who snarled " It had better not or you'll be handling the night court cases." After he left Alex said to Walker " I'm sorry but I really don't have time to talk right now Walker."

Walker nodded okay as Alex left her office in a hurry. The secretary said under her breath " D.A. Clark is such a jerk." Then remembering that Walker was still there she asked him " Is there something that you needed Ranger Walker?" Walker replied " I need to leave a report on Miss Cahill's desk." Walker then went into Alex's private office and left the Nedved report on her desk.

When Alex arrived at her apartment she was surprised to find Walker sitting on her couch. Slowly nearing him she said " Walker I'm really sorry about the Jardaine case but Clark won't agree to issue you an arrest warrant at this time. I pointed out to him how much work you and Trivette put into the case and that there was plenty of evidence that Jardaine was book making but he said not at this time. I also told him that Jardaine was a threat to your main witness Teresa Nina but he said that he didn't think there was enough evidence for an arrest based on your's and Trivette's reports. I feel as you do, that it's just a matter of time until Jardaine goes after Miss Nina. I'll point that out to D.A. Clark yet again on monday. Okay?"

Walker got up from the couch pulled Alex to him as he answered her " Okay. How about you go pack your bag for the trip to the reservation? We can stop on the way there and get something to eat." Alex replied " I have it packed already. Just give me a minute to get changed then we can be on our way. And no you can't help me get changed because if you do we're not going to leave this apartment anytime soon. As much as I want to do that with you I want to go and see Sam and White Eagle again even more. So just sit there and wait for me."

Chapter Five

Monday morning Walker was at Ranger headquarters listening to Trivette talk his ear off about his latest girlfriend. Trivette told him " Man Walker I had the best weekend ever. Alicia Barneswell, she's the lady that I told you about. Remember? Anyhow we spent the entire weekend together. If you know what I mean. Man it was great. Although if we have to chase anyone today you are going to be the one doing the running. I'm still a little tired out from the weekend. She really is one amazing lady."

Walker instead of saying anything about that picked up a folder from the D.A.'s office and started to read it. Trivette noticing that said to his partner " The receptionist said that Alex marched in here the first thing this morning and put it on your desk and told her to make sure that you knew it was there. Was it is by the way? Is Alex raking you over the coals yet again about the way you do your paperwork? By the way don't you think that she owes us an explanation about not giving us an arrest warrant for Jardaine?"

Walker answered " If you think that A.D.A. Cahill owes us an explanation for not giving us an arrest warrant for Jardaine why don't you go and ask her?" Trivette replied " You're the senior partner. You should ask her." Walker picked up his hat and said as he headed for the door " You coming Trivette?" Trivette followed him out of Ranger headquarters.

Several hours later when they returned to Ranger headquarters Captain Harland had them go into his private office with him. Once in there he informed them that Jardaine had been arrested by the Dallas Police Department. Harland told them that Jardaine had been caught assaulting the main witness against him, Teresa Nina. She was now in the hospital in serious condition. Walker didn't say anything while Trivette said " Alex is going to hear about this from me."

As they were leaving Harland's office Alex entered Ranger headquarters in search of Walker. Trivette still upset about their witness being assaulted jumped on Alex about it " Well A.D.A. Cahill I hope that you're happy now. Miss Nina is in the hospital in serious condition because you wouldn't do your job and issue an arrest warrant for Jardaine."

Alex asked " How badly was she hurt?" Trivette replied " I just told you that she was in the hospital in serious condition. That should give you an idea what you caused when you failed to do your job." Harland intervened " Ranger Trivette that is quite enough. I suggest that you and Walker go and talk to the stripper that you saw Shamus hitting. Maybe she'll co operate this time." After glaring at Alex Trivette stalked out of Ranger headquarters followed by Walker.

After they had interviewed the stripper who again refused to admit that Shamus had hit her Walker and Trivette got back into Walker's truck where a still angry Trivette vented some more about Alex. Walker told him to drop it or start walking so Trivette dropped the subject of Alex. That evening at C.D.'s Trivette was complaining about what he thought was Alex's failure to do her job when C. D. informed him " That's enough Jimmie. If you have a problem about the Jardaine case you'd better take it up with D.A. Clark, not Alex. Madge who works at the D.A.'s office and knows everything there is to know about that place told me herself that Alex begged Clark for that arrest warrant and he refused her more than once. According to Madge Clark told Alex in front of the entire staff that Alex was permitting some Rangers to turn in sloppy paperwork and because of that he wasn't going to allow an arrest warrant to be issued in the Jardaine case until certain Rangers figured out how to fill out their paperwork right. That she had better stop correcting the Texas Rangers' paperwork mistakes so that they and she looked better. Alex then pointed out that Walker and you felt that Jardaine was a danger to the main witness against him but Clark told her his mind was made up and that if she didn't like it she could go find work elsewhere."

" Are you trying to tell me that Clark refused to issue an arrest warrant for Jardaine because he didn't like the way the paperwork was filled out? That he was punishing Alex because of it?" Trivette questioned C.D. who replied " It seems that way."

" Man C.D. I jumped on Alex pretty good earlier today about Jardaine. I have to make it up to her and I have the perfect way to do it too." Trivette said. A short time later Alex came into C.D.'s and Trivette went to her kissed her on the cheek and said " Alex I'm sorry about jumping on you earlier today. C.D. told me that Clark was being a jerk about the arrest warrant. Please let me buy you dinner on Friday to make it up to you."

Alex replied " It's okay. Jimmie you don't have to buy me dinner to make it up to me." Trivette told her " I want to and I'm going to. As a matter of fact I think that I'll even buy my partner dinner too." Walker who had entered C.D.s right after Alex said to her " I suggest that you take Trivette up on his offer A.D.A. Cahill." Alex nodded okay then went over to a booth where several ladies were sitting and joined them.

Seeing this Trivette asked " C.D., don't you think that a lady as pretty as Alex is should start dating instead of waiting around for Dalton Reed to return next year for her?" C.D replied " I think that's her business. Not ours."

" We're her friends C.D and it's up to us to help her out when she needs it. Wether or not she asks us to. And I'm going to do exactly that." Trivette told C.D. who answered " A lot of things can change in a year. Who knows Alex might be involved with someone else next year at this time. A woman as pretty as she is will have plenty of men showing interest in her and maybe she'll date one of them. It could happen you know."

Walker looked over at Alex then asked to change the subject " How about them cowboys?" C.D. knowing that Walker wanted the subject changed answered him about the cowboys. Trivette said " I'd better go, Alicia and I have a dinner date."

After he left and Alex was in the ladies' room C.D. questioned Walker " Cordell how did the trip to the reservation go? Were you able to see White Eagle?" Walker answered " Yes C.D., Alex and I were able to see White Eagle."

" You took just Alex with you? Does that mean what I think it means?" C.D. asked Walker who replied " It means that Alex wanted to see White Eagle and Sam again and went with me. Any other questions?" C. D. shook his head no. Although C.D. was very happy to know that Walker had taken just Alex to the reservation this time because he knew that Walker had never taken any woman by himself to meet White Eagle and Sam. That Walker inviting Alex to his reservation more than once meant that Walker was very interested in a future with Alex. Even if his old partner hadn't realized it yet.

Chapter Six

Friday afternoon Walker and Trivette were filling out the paperwork on a drug bust when Alex came into Ranger headquarters to tell them " Rangers Walker and Trivette I'm here to inform the two of you this on D.A.'s Clark's behalf. Jardaine was offered a plea deal which he has accepted. He has agreed to plea guilty to a lesser charge involving bookmaking and in return the D.A.'s office will not charge him with assault and battery." Trivette asked " How long will Jardaine be in jail?"

" Six months then a year of probation." A reluctant Alex answered knowing that the two of them would get upset which they did. Walker questioned her " Can't you do anything about the length of time Jardaine serves? You do know that once he gets back out Jardaine will most likely go back to booking making? Aren't you A.D.A. Cahill?"

Getting a little hurt by Walker's insistance on behaving completely professionally while at work Alex responded in kind " Yes I am aware of that Ranger Walker but D.A. Clark is in charge of the D.A.'s office. If you have any complaints about the way he runs it I suggest that you take the matter up with him. Not me. Good day Rangers."

After she left Trivette asked his partner " You're still going to let my buy you dinner tonight at C.D.'s? Aren't you?" Walker replied " I never turn down a free meal."

That evening at Alex's apartment Walker was waiting while Alex packed some things so that she could spend the weekend with Walker. When she was done packing and ready to go Alex asked him " Walker why are you addressing me by my title all the time at work now. Before we became lovers you called me Alex. Can't you start doing that again? I mean when you call me A.D.A. Cahill it makes me feel like you're ashamed of this physical relationship that we now have. I'm not asking you to tell people that we're lovers but I would like you to call me Alex sometimes."

Walker replied " Okay Alex. I will call Alex at work again." Alex kissed him on the cheek and then asked him if he had food at his ranch. Walker assured her that he did. They then left her apartment to go to C.D.'s.

Trivette was at C.D.'s with his girlfriend Alicia Barneswell and he was saying to C.D. " Man C.D. I found the perfect blind date for Alex. Wait until you meet him. You'll agree that he's perfect for her." Alicia added " Jim has been telling all about this Alex and I told him all about my brother Blake. So to make a long story short we decided to set up a blind date between the two of them. And to make things less awkward we also have my friend Katelyn Dunn who's going to join us so that his partner Walker can have someone to talk to. What do you think?"

C.D. told them " I think you should cancel it right now. Neither one of them is going to be happy about you setting up a blind date for them." Trivette answered " C.D., what is the problem? Both Walker and Alex need someone in their lives and it's just a blind date for pete's sake. What they do about it afterwards is up to each of them. And speaking of the devil there's Katelyn and Blake now." Trivette waved the pair over to the bar and introduced them to C.D. who asked to speak with Trivette privately in the back room but before they could go into the back room Walker and Alex came into the bar.

While they were eating dinner Trivette said " After dinner Alicia and I are going to see a movie. Alex would you and Blake like to join us? Walker what about you and Katelyn? It's going to be an action movie."

Walker and Alex both said no while at the same time Katelyn and Blake both said yes. After the four of them looked at each other Blake told Alex " Come on Alex go to the movies with me." Alex politely declined the invitation so Blake asked her again and after she said no again Walker told him " The lady has already told you no twice. Don't ask her again."

Blake said to Walker " Listen cowboy Ranger I suggest that you pay attention to your date and not worry about what I'm doing with my date. Now Alex are you or aren't you going to the movies with me? Because if you really don't want to see the movie we can head straight to my place for some fun. What do you say?"

Alex stood up and informed him in no uncertain terms. " No. I don't want to see a movie with you and there is no way that I'm going to your place with you. And furthermore I am not your date. As for Walker and his date he drove me here and he's going to drive me back home. I'm leaving here with him. Is that clear enough for you?" Then Alex turned her attention to Trivette " Thanks for the dinner Jimmie but if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now."

Walker also got up from the table causing Katelyn to ask him " Where are you going to Cordell? Aren't you going to go to my place with me after we see the movie? You'll really like what I have planned for us to do there." Walker went over to Alex as he answered Katelyn " I'm taking Alex home." Walker and Alex left followed by Trivette. Once outside he questioned the pair " What is wrong with the two of you? I find the two of you perfectly fine blind dates and you both just walk away without even trying to get to know them. You left my friends just sitting there looking stupid. Walker I can sort of understand you behaving that way because you're literally a lone ranger. But you Alex, why are you behaving like this? Blake is a decent guy. Why won't you give him a chance? You could do far worse."

" Because I will not date a man when I'm interested in another man. Jimmie thank you for thinking about me but don't ever set up a blind date for me again." Alex answered Trivette who bluntly told her " Alex, Dalton Reed is not worth waiting around for. Move on with your life for God's sake."

Walker placed his arm around Alex's shoulder as he said " She has." Walker and Alex then walked over to Walker's truck. Trivette followed them to the truck and said to her " Look I'm sorry if I upset you Alex but I thought you should move on with your life instead of wasting it waiting for Reed to come back."

" Jimmie I am not waiting for Reed to come back. I am seeing someone else right now and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that you were trying to help me out and I thank you for that but please don't ever again think about setting up a blind date for either Walker or myself." Alex told Trivette who then asked her " Who are you involved with? Do I know him?"

Walker answered " Yes you do Trivette. Good night." Walker and Alex then got into Walker's truck and drove away. Trivette went back inside and told the others " I'm sorry but Walker and Alex both had to leave. Blake would you and Katelyn like to go to the movies with us?"

" It's okay. Blake and I are going to hit the nightspots. Come on Blake let's go." Katelyn answered and the pair of them left C.D.'s. Trivette looked at Alicia who told him " Blake and Katelyn hit it off while you were outside talking with your partner and Alex. So no harm done. Enough about them how about we get going ourselves?" They too left C.D.'s

Chapter Seven

A few hours later Walker and Alex were laying in Walker's bed when Alex's cell phone began to ring so she answered it " Alex by any chance do you know where Walker is at? I need his help with a hostage situation at the Cell Block bar." Trivette asked her and she handed the phone to Walker who took it and after listening for a minute said " I'll be there in a half an hour." Walker got up and dressed as Alex told him " You be careful out there cowboy." Walker winked at her so Alex sighed then covered herself up with the covers.

When Walker got to the cell block bar he found Trivette in an arguement with a police lieutenant. Walker asked his partner " What's the situation?" Trivette answered " Two guman armed to the teeth are holding at least ten people hostage. I asked for but have yet to receive the blueprint plans from Lieutenant Trennon here. Once I get them we can figure out how to bring this thing to a close." Walker looked at Trennon who told him " Look Ranger me and my men are going to handle this situation so I suggest that you and your partner just mind your own business."

Walker spotted a police officer with what looked to be a set of bluprint plans in a tube and told the officer " Bring them here." The officer looked at his Lieutenant who said " Never mind him give them to me." Trivette objected " In case you're interested Trennon by state law Texas Rangers have jurisdiction over all other law enforcement in Texas. Now Walker and I are going to look over those plans and come up with a plan to end this situation. Now are you going to help us or not?"

Trennon nodded at the officer who handed the plans over to the pair of Rangers. After looking them over Trivette asked " How do you want to do this Walker?" Walker replied " Have they asked for anything yet Trennon?"

Trennon said " The usual, a escort to the airport and a plane to fly them away in. I told them that the plane was going to take awhile and they said they had plenty of time to wait. However I think you should know that this was a big drug deal that went bad. The hostage takers belong to the Chalfont street gang and they've been known to use some of their products. They sell mostly pot and crack but the rumor is that have been interested into getting into the meth business. I can try and have them talk to me while someone tries to get into one of the basement windows."

Walker replied " Okay give Trivette and I five minutes then call out to them on a bullhorn. Tell them that you need to talk to one of them about their demands. If they don't answer keep trying. Let's go Trivette." Trennon said that he would do as Walker had asked him to do. Five minutes later Trennon called out on the bullhorn for one of the hostage takers to come to the door to talk with him. To his surprise one of them did and by the looks of him he had been using some drugs. Trennon lowered the bullhorn and slowly neared the door as he tried to engage the man in a conversation but the man raised a rifle at Trennon and told him not to take another step. Trennon was slowly walking backwards when there was the sound of several gunshots from inside the Cell Block bar. The gunman turned around to go back inside but Trennon shot him in the upper chest. Trennon then quickly entered the bar where Trivette was cuffing the other hostage taker. Trennon told him " The other one is in custody with a gunshot wound."

" Good, would you mind calling an ambulance for my partner? He's bleeding from his head and I think that it's from a bullet." Trivette asked Trennon who went and called an ambulance for Walker. Once the ambulance arrived the E.M.'s said that it was only a graze and bandaged it up then told Walker to see the Ranger doctor as soon as he could. Walker said that he would.

After everything had been sorted out Trivette questioned his partner " Walker aren't you still mad at Alex? So why did you drive her to C.D.'s and back home this evening? So why were you at her place? And can you please tell me who she's dating? I want to make sure that he knows how to treat her right. Otherwise he'll hear about it from me."

" No Trivette I am not mad at Alex. As for who she is seeing, I believe that's our business." Walker replied as he headed to his truck. Hurrying after him Trivette asked " What are you saying Walker? Are you and Alex dating?" Walker nodded yes then got into his truck. Trivette said to himself ' Man I never thought I'd see the day when Walker came to his senses about Alex.'

When Walker arrived at his ranch house he went upstairs to his bedroom where Alex was still asleep in his bed. Walker quickly shed his clothes and joined her in bed. Walker slipped his arms around Alex who stirred in her sleep and laid her head on his chest. Walker kissed her on the head then went to sleep himself.


End file.
